epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Warforged
Traits Your warforged character has the following traits. * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Age: A typical warforged is between two and thirty years old. The maximum lifespan of the warforged remains a mystery; so far, warforged have shown no signs of deterioration due to age. * Alignment: Most warforged take comfort in order and discipline, tending toward law and neutrality. But some have absorbed the morality — or lack thereof — of the beings with which they served. * Size: Your size is Medium. Most warforged stand between 5 and 6 1/2 feet tall. Weight and build are affected by subrace. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common. * Warforged Resilience: You were created to have remarkable fortitude, represented by the following benefits ** You have advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and you have resistance to poison damage. ** You are immune to disease. ** You don’t need to eat, drink, or breathe. ** You don't need to sleep and don't suffer the effects of exhaustion due to lack of rest, and magic can't put you to sleep. * Sentry's Rest: When you take a long rest, you must spend at least six hours in an inactive, motionless state, rather than sleeping. In this state, you appear inert, but it doesn’t render you unconscious, and you can see and hear as normal. * Integrated Protection: Your body has built-in defensive layers, which determine your armor class. You gain no benefit from wearing armor, but if you are using a shield, you apply its bonus as normal. ** You can alter your body to enter different defensive modes; each time you finish a long rest, choose one mode to adopt from the Integrated Protection table, provided you meet the mode’s prerequisite. Envoy As an envoy, you were designed with a certain specialized function in mind. You might be an assassin, a healer, or an entertainer, to name a few possibilities. Envoys are the rarest of the warforged subraces, and yours could be a unique design. * Ability Score Increase: Two different ability scores of your choice increase by 1. * Specialized Design: You gain one skill proficiency of your choice, one tool proficiency of your choice, and fluency in one language of your choice. * Integrated Tool: Choose one tool you’re proficient with. This tool is integrated into your body, and you double your proficiency bonus for any ability checks you make with it. You must have your hands free to use this integrated tool. Juggernaut You’re an imposing war machine built for close combat and raw might. You tower over your comrades; juggernaut warforged stand between 6 and 7 feet in height and can weigh up to 450 pounds. * Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2. * Iron Fists: When you make an unarmed strike, you can deal 1d4 + your Strength modifier bludgeoning damage instead of the normal damage. * Powerful Build: You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Skirmisher You were built to scout the edges of battle and outmaneuver your enemies. You are lean and designed for speed. * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * Swift: Your walking speed is increased by 5 ft. * Light Step: When you are traveling alone for an extended period of time (one hour or more), you can move stealthily at a normal pace. Aussehen WIP Geschichte WIP Gesellschaft und Kultur WIP Kategorie:Rasse